La théorie de l'élastique du short d'Hermione Granger
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Selon la théorie de Blaise et de Ginny, l'élastique du short d'Hermione Granger pourrait bien changer la donne et rendre son calme au château qui subit les crises et disputes du duo d'homologue le plus bruyant de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.


HELLOW EVERYBOUDIIII !

Comment allez vous ? je viens aux news étant donnée que je n'ai rien posté depuis un bon moment ! j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Pour ma part c'est période d'examens et de pleins de choses à faire, donc moyennement le temps d'écrire et surtout je n'ai plus eu l'envie pendant quelques semaines, mais l'envie revient de même que l'inspiration et cela m'a permis de terminer cet OS commencé il y a un long moment. Je n'ai JAMAIS écris un truc comme ça, je trouve que c'est olé olé par moment xD non, je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au lemon, j'ai encore du mal avec le genre, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller, donc... pas très loin, mais je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça.

J'ai donc pas mal besoin de votre avis !

Des bisous ~

Cissy

PS: je suis crevée donc des fautes doivent faire la fête quelque part, sorry ~

* * *

 _L'élastique du short d'Hermione Granger_

 _ONE SHOT / Dramione_

Elle était toujours debout, à quelques mètres de lui et ne rêvait que d'une chose, lui briser le nez, une seconde fois, pour lui apprendre la politesse qu'il oubliait sans cesse d'appliquer en sa présence. Les deux homologues se tenaient ainsi à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, séparés par leurs amis afin de ne pas se sauter à la gorge encore une fois.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Ne fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant !

-Pitié Granger ferme ce qui te sert de bouche ! Aboya le serpentard.

-Tu ne m'as juste pas écouté ! Encore une fois ! Tu te crois tout permis y compris de sauter les rondes pour me les laisser, encore une fois ! Tu es préfet !

-T'es vraiment une abrutie de...

-Je te déconseille d'aller plus loin ! Tu prendras ma prochaine ronde et les sept heures de colle que tu m'as aussi laissé ! Je ne ferai pas tout à ta place sous prétexte que tu te crois au-dessus des autres !

-Oui, je prendrais ta foutue ronde !

-Et les heures de...

-Je vais t'étrangler si tu continus de faire ta miss je sais tout accroché au règlement comme s'il était son seul ami.

-C'est très mature de ta part vraiment. Pesta la gryffondor qui gardait un visage déformé par la colère. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as accepté ce rôle.

-J'étais le seul disponible et prêt à te supporter.

-T'es un connard.

-Répète ça ?

Le serpentard vint alors attraper le bras de la préfète. C'était une fille, donc jamais il ne la frapperait et il le savait, même si c'était Granger et qu'il crevait d'envie de la tuer dés la seconde ou elle passait la porte de leur salle commune. Elle, sa manie de toujours lever la main pour parler la première, son obsession de toujours faire mieux et plus que les autres, ce désir de le coiffer au poteau constamment. Elle et ses cheveux broussailleux, ses vieux pulls, ses manies de moldu. Il la détestait tellement, tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la pourrir dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Elle était debout près de lui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder avec dégoût, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer cette bataille, Blaise vint se placer entre eux pour les séparer et Ginny vint l'aider, car seul contre deux préfets en furie, il n'allait pas rester longtemps en vie.

-Drago vient, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, ou vous allez mettre le feu au château. Une fois nous a suffi.

Blaise entraîna alors son ami au bout du couloir pour qu'ils se dirigent vers les jardins du château, laissant Hermione avec Ginny qui fixait son amie, l'air contrarié et consterné.

-Hermione, vraiment ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu savais que ça allait le provoquer, tu sais comment il fonctionne maintenant que vous partagez une salle commune.

-Je sais... souffla la jeune femme. C'est juste... C'est devenu une sorte d'habitude en fait. On n'arrive pas à s'entendre. Dés qu'on essait, ça fait comme un blocage et on a besoin de lever la voix.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dis qu'il y avait une raison à ce blocage ? Demanda alors la rousse.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien... comment te demander ça... J'y pense depuis un moment en fait, mais te connaissant, je sais que tu vas chercher à m'assommer pour m'enfermer dans un placard mais... Tu le trouves comment... Malfoy... physiquement ?

Hermione avait toujours eu une très bonne capacité de déduction et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où cherchait à en venir son amie. Elle piqua un fard et devint si rouge qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec la bannière de leur maison.

-Ginny, je ne suis pas attiré par... c'est absurde ! Bafouilla la gryffondor.

-Moi c'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Sourit Ginny de toutes ses dents.

-Arrête Ginny... Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible... C'est Malfoy... le pire être humain que le seigneur ait pu créer.

-Oh, y a pire... mes frères et leurs bombabouses. Puis tu sais, la guerre est passée, les anciennes alliances sont mortes et il a réussi à se rattraper. Enfin je dis ça...

Pendant ce temps, dans les jardins du château, comme un écho emporté par le vent, la même conversation semblait se répéter entre Blaise et Drago, assis sur la pelouse près du terrain de quidditch. Blaise avait étiré sa théorie en long, en large et en travers à son meilleur ami dont il attendait une réaction, mais le serpentard était trop hébété pour répondre, tant il trouvait cette idée d'une idiotie sans nom.

-Moi... Granger ? Tu te ficherais pas un peu de moi ? Genre... beaucoup ?

-Je constate. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chercher, on ne peut presque pas vous séparer, vous vous regardez comme si vous alliez vous sauter dessus et pas de rage. Drago, je sais que c'est Granger, mais tu devrais y réfléchir. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre Devis et Patty. Tu sais les petits cinquième année, ils ne se supportaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce et un jour...

-On les a grillé en train de se tripoter dans un placard.

-Je dis ce que je vois et je pense que tu devrais...

-Y réfléchir bien entendu. Dans une autre vie. Siffla le serpentard en se levant. Allons manger, j'aimerais terminer avant elle pour éviter de la croiser en rentrant.

-Pas de ronde ce soir ?

-Non, c'est Chang.

-Tu devrais quand même y réf...

-Blaise si tu l'ouvres encore, je t'assomme.

Dans la grande salle le repas du soir venait d'être servi et les conversations tournaient autour du même sujet, les prochains matchs de quidditch. Les paris étaient à présent lancés sur l' équipe qu'on donnait gagnante entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. A la table des Gryffondors, Dean et Seamus passaient voir tout le monde, pour prendre les paris, sur tout et n'importe quoi y compris le nombre d'insultes que lancerait certainement Ginny au cours du match, car elle était devenue très douée dans ce domaine.

-Ce pari c'est débile ! Pesta Ginny en s'attaquant à sa cuisse de poulet. Vraiment, je ne crie pas autant pendant les matchs ! Pas vrai Harry ?!

-Non, non du tout... Répondit Harry de sorte à s'éviter une dispute et un coup de coude dans ses côtés rendues douloureuses par le dernier entraînement. Ressert toi, tient, prend du jus de citrouille et cesse de penser à ça.

-Avoue tu as déjà parié sur ça ? Demanda Ginny tout en menaçant son petit ami de sa fourchette.

Harry hésita un instant. Il chercha l'aide de Ron mais celui-ci était occupé à chercher les paris qui le concernaient sur les feuilles qui circulaient et Hermione était anormalement silencieuse, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Il baissa alors les bras et souffla.

-C'était une fois comme ça, pour voir, mais j'ai vraiment pas gagné grand chose tu sais, tenta de se défendre le survivant qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas survivre très longtemps.

-Tu rigoles ? Fit Seamus en passant, c'est lui a remporté le pari haut la main !

-Tu es mort Potter. Chuchota Ginny en arquant un sourcil avant de lui jeter du pain dessus.

-Sinon, Hermione va bien ?

-Oh oui, une énième dispute avec Malfoy, l'habitude. Elle ira mieux demain, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Parle-moi de ce pari.

Harry coincé s'abandonna à des explications sur le pari priset gagné sur le dos de sa petite amie et délaissa Hermione avec une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille car elle manquait de somnoler au-dessus de son assiette. Elle n'avait pas vraiment touché à son repas et ne cessait de penser à cette théorie stupide de Ginny, selon laquelle, elle et Malfoy se disputaient pour éviter de franchir le palier qui pourrait les mener à faire disparaître la frontière entre haine et amour, mais de l'amour y en avait-il, même un peu ? Existait-il entre eux une once d'affection ? D'attirance ? Impossible. Elle secoua la tête pendant que des images peu correctes cherchaient à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers la table des serpentards, elle refusait de croiser le regard de son homologue, celui qu'elle refusait de trouver beau, même un peu.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Harry qui tentait de se défendre face à une Ginny boudeuse et prête à en découdre sur le terrain de quidditch, puis elle se leva, elle n'avait plus faim.

Au sixième étage se trouvait, au bout d'un couloir, un mur couvert d'une tapisserie représentant un champ de fleurs au coucher de soleil. Hermione s'approcha de la tapisserie et lentement, celle-ci disparue en s'estompant délicatement pour laisser place à un mur entièrement nu. La préfète compta sept pierres à partir du coin droit et bas du mur, puis elle remonta de trois et posa sa main sur la pierre tout en murmurant.

-Honneur.

Lentement, les pierres s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître la porte de la salle commune qu'Hermione poussa pour entrer. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains. Elle voulait monter dans sa chambre, enfiler son pyjama et aller dormir pour oublier Malfoy, Ginny et ses théories fumeuses. La gryffondor, retira sa cape et compris que Malfoy était revenu, sa cape pendait sur le portemanteau. Elle passa la salle au peigne fin et ne le vit pas, il devait être dans sa chambre et s'il y était déjà, il n'en sortirait pas jusqu'au matin, ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme. Pattenront vint ronronner contre la jambe de sa maîtresse qui fila directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la case « révisions sur la table basse près du feu ».

Dans sa chambre Drago Malfoy lisait, du moins il faisait son possible pour terminer sa page sans entendre la voix de Blaise déblatérer des âneries sur lui et Granger. Blaise aimait bien raconter un peu n'importe quoi, mais là, il était allé trop loin pour le jeune homme. Il passa une main sur son visage et referma son livre, il n'arriverait pas au bout de toute manière. Puis, il y eut un bruit sourd, certainement cet abruti de chat qui descendait de la bibliothèque en haut de laquelle il dormait. Granger devait être derrière le mur. Quelques secondes après, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, contrairement à lui qui avait pour habitude de la claquer jusqu'à manquer de faire sauter les gonds. Granger restait Granger, une née moldue, une amie de Potter, une gryffondor, une fille maniérée et obsédée par l'idée de bien faire. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas, et pourtant, comme Blaise lui avait dit, il se retrouvait à y penser, à réfléchir à tout ça. Ils ne s'aimaient pas alors oui, ils se disputaient, n'était ce pas dans l'ordre des choses ? Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond un moment sans penser à rien, puis il rendit compte d'une chose. Quelque chose lui manquait... Il se leva, et regarda ses mains. Sa chevalière. Elle était certainement sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Quel abruti. Souffla le serpentard en se levant.

Il reboutonna sa chemise puis il sortit de sa chambre pour entrer dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait, pour son plus grand malheur avec son homologue. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa « surprise », de la voir se pencher sur son lavabo, car il y en avait deux. Elle était debout devant le miroir, occupé à tenter d'attacher ses cheveux avec lesquels elle jouait en les nouant autour de ses doigts pour les assembler au-dessus de sa tête et enfin parvenir à les attacher. Sa chevelure était un mystère, mais il préféra ne pas s'y attarder et entra pour récupérer sa chevalière qui était là où il l'avait laissé, sur le bord du lavabo.

Il y eut un silence, étrange, presque pesant durant lequel Hermione garda les mains sur son chignon comme si le lâcher allait ruiner tous ses efforts, elle fixait le reflet de son homologue qui s'était arrêté dans son geste pour remettre sa chevalière. Ils restèrent sans bouger, un instant, puis Hermione toussota et les mouvements reprirent, elle retira ses mains de ses cheveux et entreprit de retirer ses bijoux pour les poser dans une petite boite en bois. Le serpentard lui ne bougeait toujours pas, du moins son corps ne semblait pas décidé à se diriger vers la sortie. Il se rendit alors compte, qu'il portait encore ses boutons de manchette et ceux-ci devaient aller, contrairement à la chevalière, sur le bord du lavabo. Dans la précipitation et dans sa "non envie" de voir Granger il en avait oublié de les enlever. Tout en les retirant, le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de détailler son homologue, car quelque chose n'allait pas ou n'entrait pas dans la case « Granger fille mal fagoté et chiante à mourir ».

Cette fille, ce n'était pas la Granger qu'il connaissait, du moins il le ressentait comme ça. Elle portait un chemisier en soie à manches courtes et un short qui était si court qu'il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un short ou si elle n'avait pas oublié son pantalon. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le miroir, cette fois pour examiner le bleu à l'épaule qu'elle s'était fait en tombant dans le couloir pour aller à la grande salle. Son profil avait quelque chose qui hypnotisa le serpentard. Elle avait posé une main sur le lavabo et s'en aida pour s'approcher du miroir et procéder à l'examen de sa blessure avec l'aide de son autre main qui appuyait doucement sur sa peau bleuté, mais ce qui attira le regard de Drago Malfoy ce n'était pas ça, c'était la courbe de son dos qui se dessinait avec une délicatesse presque provocatrice, d'autant plus que le fin tissu de son short donnait une idée précise de la courbe de sa chute de ses reins, qui suivait la ligne de ses cuisses étonnamment délicates et de ses jambes fuselées, fines, pâles, sans imperfection. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds ce qui lui donnait un air faussement innocent, doucement rebelle, délicatement attirant. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il détaillait la gryffondor d'une façon qui lui était inconnue, il en conclut qu'il était temps de filer, mais elle s'était tournée vers lui, l'air incrédule.

-Si tu continus à me regarder comme ça, je vais prendre peur.

-En fait, je réfléchissais à combien je peux te détester. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, qu'il se reprenne.

-C'est marrant, je pensais exactement la même chose. Répondit froidement Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Quelle répartie.

-Si je pouvais, je te referai le nez. Ce serait pas du luxe.

-Hors de ma vue. Dit-il sur un ton qu'il souhaitait glacial et qui se brisa.

-Très bien.

-Parfait.

-Jte déteste.

-Moi de même.

-Je...

Ils cherchaient à avoir le dernier mot, aucun n'accepterait de ne pas clore la conversation et ne pas faire fermer son clapet à l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne trouvèrent plus rien à dire et très vite les réponses se perdirent au loin dés lors qu'ils se rendirent compte que la distance entre leurs deux corps s'était réduite de sorte que le jeune homme pouvait aisément détailler les nuances ambrés du regard d'Hermione. Elle avait avancé vers lui dans le but d'accéder à la porte et de sortir, mais s'était arrêté en chemin.

-Tu comptes me laisser passer ? Demanda la préfète.

-J'en sais rien, on peut s'arranger. Murmura le serpentard en faisant en sorte de bloquer la porte.

-S'arranger ?

-J'en sais rien, on peut négocier, disons... des excuses ?

-Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu es préfet au même titre que moi, tu ne peux pas me refiler tes tâches quand ça te chante ! S'emporta la gryffondor.

-Bien, bien, disons...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire sa seconde proposition qu'Hermione, excédée par une demande aussi absurde et ignoble attrapa le col de chemise du vert et argent et l'attira vers elle.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de connard. Tu n'es pas en terrain conquit ici et je ne te dois absolument rien, tout comme je ne suis pas ton service. Je suis bien gentille de ne pas refuser de prendre tes tâches parce que tu passes des heures à te lamenter je ne sais où sur tes choix pendant la guerre et ta culpabilité. Tu fais ce que tu as envie de ton temps libre, j'en ai rien à faire, mais je te le répète au cas ou l'information aurait du mal à pénétrer ta boite crânienne. Tu es préfet au même titre que moi et donc tu m'en dois une, donc arrête de pleurer et de demander des excuses qui n'ont même pas lieu d'être, prend ton mal en patience pour faire ce qu'on te demande et pense bien à aller te faire voir. T'es plus le maillon fort de la chaîne Malfoy, t'es plus grand chose à vrai dire, je vois bien ce que ça te fait et je le comprends, alors je ne dis rien. Je te laisse comater des heures durant, je range les papiers que tu as laissés traîner, je range mêmes tes foutues chaussures qui traînent au sol comme des détritus, je signe tout ce que tu ne signes pas, je prends tes rondes, tes heures de colle, je me tais quand tu es un de tes accès de colère et je répare les pots cassés au sens propre comme au figuré. Alors, non. Je ne te dois aucune excuse. Cracha enfin la Gryffondor.

Elle regarda le visage du vert et argent passer par plusieurs expressions, puis, violemment, sans qu'elle s'y sois attendu, il prit le bras le de jeune femme et l'attira vers lui pour aller plaquer le dos de celle-ci contre la porte, puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte qu'elle connaissait comme celle à ne jamais faire paraître. Ce gris orageux, cette tempête qui s'annonçait. Elle le vit tenter de reprendre sa respiration, chercher la présence d'oxygène et se mordiller les lèvres, serrer les poings, comme s'il tentait de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il était certes en colère contre elle, contre tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, car elle avait tapé à l'endroit le plus douloureux, ses phases de colère, de culpabilité, ses heures à comater, assit sur le canapé à se demander si la mort n'aurait pas été plus douce. La guerre était encore dans sa tête, ses choix gravés à vie sur son bras toujours caché. Il tentait de cacher tout ça et pourtant, face à elle rien ne fonctionnait. Cette fille et sa perspicacité. Mais surtout, cette fille et ses mèches de cheveux volant sur son visage rougit par la colère, sa respiration sans rythme qui faisant soulever sa poitrine de façon à attirer son attention. Cette fille et la fureur de son regard mélangé à deux flammes dorées et vacillantes. Cette fille et ce corps bien trop proche du siens pour l'aider à garder les idées claires. Blaise et sa théorie si stupide qu'elle restait présente dans son esprit. Aucune sorte d'affection ne pouvait exister entre eux. Cette théorie, selon laquelle, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur le corps de la rouge et or qui se tenait dos à la porte, les mains le long de son corps, son dos légèrement cambré, les jambes croisées de façon si peu innocente qu'il se demanda s'il était encore capable d'aligner deux mots.

Il se reprit pourtant, il le devait. Il rêvait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en la jetant dehors comme une malpropre et pourtant, il n'y parvint pas. Très vite, il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de prouver à Blaise qu'il avait tort. Bien entendu il s'attendait à un revers peu agréable de la gryffondor, mais il saurait à quoi s'en tenir et pourrait continuer de la détester comme avant d'entrer dans cette fichue salle de bains pour récupérer cette fichue chevalière. Il fit un pas en avant pour réduire à néant tout espace entre lui et la jeune femme qui sentit les battements de son cœur prendre une accélération qu'elle n'avait pas attendue. Ginny avait certainement tord. Il était impossible qu'elle soit attirée par lui, pas par la personne qui était censé la dégoûter. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le visage du serpentard. Ses yeux qui pouvaient passer du gris indélicat à un bleu azur très doux en quelques secondes, des traits qui s'étaient affinés, certainement sa soudaine perte de poids pendant et après la guerre, ses fossettes qui dessinaient son visage pour lui donner un air plus mystérieux, même si par moment la pâleur de sa peau lui donnait l'air malade. Lui et sa nonchalance, son regard pouvant faire plier n'importe qui, sauf elle, sa façon presque assuré de marcher pour tenter de cacher le mal être, la légère étincelle de tristesse dans son regard. Drago Malfoy et sa manière si peu délicate de s'adresser à elle, de la pousser dans ses retranchements pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et parfois de son cocon. Cette façon d'être si étrange mêlant colère, haine et tristesse. La gryffondor qui tenta de retrouver cette haine habituelle pour faire taire les dires de Ginny se trouva en réalité vite à cours d'idée et commença à sentir ses joues virer au rouge, mais pas de colère, lorsque l'une des mains du jeune homme frôla oreille. Elle comprit qu'elle devait absolument prouver au monde que non, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la haine pour son homologue. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à s'approcher de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait vouloir faire de même et son cœur rata un battement.

Il était à présent si proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait le sentir respirer, elle détailla rapidement ses lèvres qui formaient un léger trait rose qui frôlait presque les siennes, s'il s'était mis à parler, ses lèvres en auraient suivis le mouvement, le moindre mouvement. Il suffisait d'une simple pression, et pourtant. Il pencha sa tête, des mèches blondes vinrent se promener sur son front, mais cela n'entacha pas la vision d'Hermione qui se sentait rougir encore plus et qui n'osait plus bouger tant l'instant présent était aussi étrange que précieux. Leurs respirations saccadées prenaient le même rythme et leurs regards se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus parvenir à se détacher. Comme si regarder ailleurs aller briser cette bulle enfermée dans l'espace et le temps. Soudain, Drago dont la main tripotée maladroitement l'élastique du short d'Hermione en l'attirant doucement vers lui, murmura,

-Je te hais.

Il pencha encore un peu son visage, son nez frôla celui de la gryffondor qui profita d'un instant avant la destruction du monde.

-Je te hais certainement tout autant.

C'était un jeu, un défi, le but était de se prouver qu'ils se détestaient. Que ce baiser qui arrivait en prenant son temps, mais en réchauffant l'atmosphère de sorte que leurs corps commençaient à s'entrelacer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, n'était rien et ne comptait pas.

Il y eut un moment de latence et puis, sans rien dire, le jeune homme passa une main derrière la nuque de la gryffondor pour l'amener et l'embrassa. Si au début il crut ne rien ressentir d'autre qu'un profond dégoût, il comprit très vite qu'il n'en était rien. La douceur du baiser d'Hermione Granger était rare, son parfum fleurit mélangé à l'odeur des veux livres peuplant la bibliothèque, ses petites mains qui s'accrochèrent timidement à sa chemise, étaient une agréable surprise. La chaleur de l'instant, son cœur battant si fort, bien trop fort, son corps réagissant de façon trop positive à ce geste qui était censé les éloigner l'effraya et Drago s'écarta brutalement d'elle, manquant de la pousser. Hermione resta là, appuyée contre la porte, la même expression ornait leurs visages. L'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle s'était prise à avoir aimé ce contact nouveau avec son homologue. Le scénario semblait dévier et ce n'était pas bon.

-On devrait... commença Hermione.

-Faire comme si ça n'était pas arrivé ?

-Voilà...

-Ca vaut mieux.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et fila la plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé et couru dans son lit, dans le but de s'endormir le plus vite possible et cesser d'y penser. Le serpentard fit de même, mais lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, les paroles d'Hermione raisonnèrent toute la nuit dans sa tête, tout comme il ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de son visage.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione manqua de sauter sur Ginny qu'elle traîna presque en dehors de la grande salle jusque dans une salle de cours vide.

-Ca va ? Demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Si je vais bien ? ta... ta fichue théorie sur moi et Malfoy a foutu le bordel hier soir ! Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de me dire ça ! En plus je suis censé penser à ma période de pré-révisions !

-Si je comprends bien... tu t'es « penché » sur la question ? Sourit Ginny piquée par sa curiosité maladive de potins.

-Disons... que c'est le contraire qui s'est produit. Hermione rougit.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah.. comment dire...

Hermione raconta alors la scène de la veille, le rouge collé sur ses joues comme si cette satanée couleur ne voulait pas partir. Une fois son récit terminé, Ginny se permit quelques secondes de silence et ricana doucement devant une Hermione ahurie.

-Pourquoi tu ris ! C'est pas marrant Ginny !

-Sérieusement Hermione ? Vous jouez au chat et à la souris là. C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il s'occupe de défaire de façon définitive l'élastique de ton short.

-Arrête, c'était vraiment gênant...

\- Allez Hermione, détend toi, c'est peut-être un abruti, mais au moins il sait y faire et peut-être qu'il cherche à se racheter.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet !

-Non, mais tu est peut-être cette dose d'affection qu'il recherche pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Sois honnête, s'il cherchait uniquement du physique il aurait vite fait le tour de l'école sans avoir besoin de toi. Il se laisse aller uniquement devant toi et Zabini à ce que j'ai compris. On est pas beaucoup à l'avoir vu comater de tristesse comme tu l'as vu. Quand on se montre tel qu'on est face à quelqu'un, il y a une raison Hermione. Cette colère entre vous, c'est juste une barrière construite depuis des années que vous ne voulez pas franchir par peur du regard des autres et par fierté.

Hermione resta silencieuse près de Ginny un long moment pour remettre ses pensées en place et les événements de la veille.

Dans un couloir dans les cachots, Drago faisait les cent pas face à Blaise.

-T'aurais dû la fermer. Siffla Drago. T'imagine même pas ce que c'était !

-Oh si j'imagine bien. Sourit son ami.

-Te fou pas de moi ! Je suis pas attiré par cette fille.

-Tu l'as embrassé.

-Pour te prouver que tu as tort !

-Et j'ai tort ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment ? Tu viens de me dire que si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus tu l'aurais encore embrassé.

-C'était...

-Vous êtes d'un compliqué... Drago, c'est bon, la guerre est terminée, libère toi de tout ça.

-C'est pas...

-Si. Tu as besoin de ça Drago et tu le sais.

Drago cessa de marcher et se tourna vers son ami, le regard perdu.

-Je sais, c'est juste que... tout est tellement compliqué.

-C'est compliqué à partir du moment où tu te mets des barrières. Tu devrais te jeter à l'eau, sinon c'est pas toi qui défera l'élastique de son short.

Le serpentard eut un sursaut et rougit devant Blaise qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de commencer à avancer dans le couloir, vers la salle de potion.

-J'aurai dû lui enlever ce foutu élastique. Marmonna Drago en rejoignant Blaise.

La journée passa rapidement, un peu trop pour Hermione qui pensa tomber malade pour passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny.

-Vas-y ou je t'y amène à coup de pied.

-Et de cris. Ricana Seamus qui passait.

-Seamus ! Boucle-là sinon tu passes par la fenêtre de la salle commune !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à « la chasse au seamus sauvage » comme elle le disait souvent, elle poussa Hermione vers le couloir de sa salle commune et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-T'en fais pas. Sois toi-même et ça ira.

Puis la gryffondor partit en courant derrière Seamus en lui hurlant dessus, laissant Hermione seule et désarmée face à quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas gérer ou dont elle avait peur.

En entrant dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide, mais la cape du serpentard était là. Il devait encore être dans sa chambre. Elle caressa rapidement Patterond et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois son sac posé et ses chaussures retirée, elle se retrouva face à un dilemme, aller prendre son bain maintenant au risque de le croiser ou faire ça demain et le croiser en coup de vent, car ils seront trop pressés. Assise sur son lit, son pyjama dans les mains, elle resta un moment sans bouger, puis elle se leva bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur et cet autre sentiment qu'elle n'osait nommer tant il était terrifiant. Elle prit ses affaires et descendit à la salle de bain dont elle prit soin de fermer le verrou afin que rien n'arrive cette fois.

La jeune femme retira ses vêtements qu'elle posa soigneusement sur un tabouret et entra dans l'immense baignoire pour s'immerger dans l'eau chaude qui agit sur sa peau comme une caresse et l'aida à se détendre un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux et resta un moment dans le silence le plus total. Mais ce silence fut de courte durée car bientôt les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête et la sensation des lèvres brûlantes de son homologue sur les siennes, cet instant de bien être coupé brutalement par le retour fracassant de la réalité. Refusant encore tout ça, Hermione plongea la tête sous l'eau et se concentra sur sa respiration pendant une bonne minute avant de remonter et de sortir de la baignoire. Elle devait se sortir tout ça de la tête, mais après tout, Ginny n'avait peut-être pas tord à propos de lui. Peut-être avait il besoin de se sentir un peu aimé et pas détesté par tout le monde pour arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Une fois son pyjama enfilé, elle attacha ses cheveux et entreprit de sortir pour aller lire un livre dans sa chambre et donc s'éviter une tête à tête avec Drago qui devait être certainement plongé dans un devoir. Il travaillait toujours seul dans sa chambre. Pourtant, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, le serpentard était là, assit sur un des canapés de velours et fixait le feu qui vacillait. Quand il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, il fit de son mieu pour garder toute sa contenance et ne pas sembler intéresser par le fait qu'elle avait revêtu le pyjama de la veille et son fichu short à élastique, cet élastique qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, tirer et retirer. Il remarqua cependant que le nœud qu'elle avait fait était plus complexe, il fit la moue.

-Je... bonne nuit. Fit rapidement Hermione en passant devant lui.

-Oui, bonne nuit. Répondit-il.

Il resta assit à fixer le feu de cheminée, tandis qu'elle montait dans sa chambre tout en cherchant à occulter sa chemise presque en partie déboutonné et que cela avait fait bondir son cœur tout comme sa température corporelle. Elle posa ses vêtements sur le petit fauteuil près de son lit et resta debout un moment. Les paroles de Ginny ne cessaient d'aller et revenir, de sorte qu'après avoir émit un grognement étrange, Hermione souffla puis elle sortit de sa chambre, priant pour qu'il soit encore là, car elle ne le referait pas deux fois.

Drago était toujours assit dans le canapé à se demander quoi faire, quand Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le canapé face à lui, avec un livre. Elle s'assit et replia ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise pour lire, même si elle savait pertinemment que sa lecture allait s'arrêter au premier mot.

Il n'attendit pas et se permit de l'observer. Son chemisier en soie qui laissait deviner des courbes fines et délicates, ses mains fines qui tenaient maladroitement son livre, ses cheveux attachés et qui laissaient libres, quelques mèches qu'elle repoussait d'un geste bref ou en soufflant. Cette fille si différente de celle qu'il avait toujours vue. Cette fille qui avait le pouvoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds par sa simple présence. Mais, était-ce simplement de la haine ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, même si c'était déjà le cas. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il la sentit sursauter et refermer son livre pour s'asseoir un peu mieux et tous deux décrétèrent naturellement une distance d'environ trente centimètres entre eux.

Ils restèrent assit l'un près de l'autre un moment, en silence, jaugeant l'attitude de l'autre, se jetant à autre un regard. Il regarda son attirant profil, ses joues rosies, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour l'aider à respirer, comme si elle allait s'évanouir, ses petites mains jointes sur ses genoux et ce fichu short. Il sentit alors le regard d'Hermione sur lui et osa croiser l'or qui composait son regard de lionne.

Il y eut le silence, les tambours, un feu naissant, un volcan et soudain, sans prévenir, sans attendre, Drago saisit Hermione par la taille et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, réellement cette fois et non pas pour se prouver quelque chose, mais pour le geste, par envie. Il profita de la chaleur de la gryffondor, et de ses mains qui glissèrent sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. La violence du geste les força à reprendre leur souffle et Hermione en profita pour murmurer.

-Rassure moi et dis-moi qu'on se déteste toujours autant.

-Bien entendu. Souffla Drago.

Il laissa la gryffondor le chercher et venir vers lui. Désirer et être désiré était en réalité quelque chose de plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui avait gratté sous la surface depuis des années et qui commençait à naître. C'est alors qu'elle se détacha de lui, ce qui surprit Drago. Hermione sourit et s'invita d'elle-même dans la chambre du serpentard qui à son tour se leva pour la suivre.

Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce et lorsque la porte de la pièce se referma derrière le préfet elle vint tout simplement s'adosser à la porte, une expression faussement innocente sur le visage qui fit plier le jeune homme plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'approcha d'elle, tel le serpent guettant sa proie et effleura la joue de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Il colla son corps contre celui de la gryffondor qui s'accrocha à son col de chemise pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et parvenir à l'embraser une seconde fois, un peu délicatement. Elle laissa son cœur vagabonder, s'embraser et sa respiration se perdre pour aller se mêler à celle de son homologue dont les mains se firent baladeuses pour arriver au nœud du problème. L'élastique du short d'Hermione Granger. Un problème épineux, qui demandait de la concentration tout en sachant que ce mot ne faisait plus parti de son vocabulaire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur le torse de son homologue et le poussa légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas une personne de passage. Dit-elle simplement. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Je ne suis pas là pour ton petit plaisir. Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages.

-Je le sais. Disons que... je l'ai compris. Blaise...

-Ginny m'a fait le même topos.

-C'est pour ça qu'on en es là alors ?

-Je crois... Murmura Hermione qui s'était rapproché de lui, timidement. Tu y crois ?

-Au début, non. Mais je suppose qu'on change tous d'avis un jour ou l'autre. Il glissa une main timide sur la taille de son homologue. Et toi ?

-Oui. J'y crois, enfin...si tu me jures de continuer à me détester.

Le message passa rapidement et Drago hocha la tête.

-Toujours et du mieux que je pourrais.

Il fit de nouveau reculer la rouge et or contre la porte et tout en redécouvrant le plaisir de pouvoir embrasser quelqu'un sans crainte du lendemain il s'attaqua à l'élastique du short d'Hermione qui ne lui résista pas longtemps, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Faire céder la rouge et or sous ses gestes et ses baisers fut aussi simple, mais le plus difficile serait sans doute de la laisser partir dés le lendemain, peut-être pour mieux la faire revenir et profiter enfin du soleil levant à l'horizon chaque matin, à deux.

* * *

 **Fin un peu brutale hein ? honnêtement j'avais plus d'idée et l'idée du lemon sans façon, donc j'ai préféré l'arrêter là et d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal ! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? j'ai vraiment besoin d'avis, ce style est très nouveau pour moi**

 **Je précise qu'il n'y aura PAS DE SUITE. C'est un OS ~**

 **Des poutoux chou à vous**

 **Cissy ~**


End file.
